La mariposa Fry
by Amelia Paz
Summary: Después de que Fry se transformara en mariposa, el profesor decide ponerlo en cuarentena para poder estudiarlo y ver si puede regresarlo a la normalidad. Mientras, los demás en Planet Express tendrán que seguir con sus vidas con un compañero menos, pero con la certeza de que el sigue ahí, como una enorme mariposa que ha dejado atrás el vestigio de aquel chico de cabello anaranjado.
1. Chapter 1

**Se que hace mucho que no publico nada** **aquí** **y realmente lo siento... Ha sido un tiempo muy agitado en mi vida personal y de estudios, por lo que no me he dado el tiempo de hacer lo que me gusta :c**

 **Ahora haré lo que pueda para actualizar un poco mas seguido, las otras historias no terminadas** **también** **voy a intentar actualizarlas en la medida de lo posible c;**

 **x**

 **Esta idea** **surgió** **a partir de lo inconforme que quede con el final de el capítulo de Futurama "Néctar de Mariposa"; la idea de transformar a Fry en una mariposa (desde la mayoría de los puntos) parece estar demás ahí y (para variar) ni siquiera la desarrollan. El final es como: "Se nos acabo el tiempo, fin"**

 **Aunque la idea es rara me gusto y quise desarrollarla a partir de la última escena de ese capítulo; espero disfruten este preeliminar**

 **Frase= "No es un episodio de robotsexualidad"**

Obviamente todos los personajes son propiedad de Matt Groening y David X. Cohen

Capítulo 1: Para los que tenían un parásito en el cerebro

Bender fumando un habano prominente sentado en un sofá elegante junto al fuego…

Como estoy seguro no recordarán, ya que no poseen una memoria RAM de 5 gigavatios sacos de carne de cerebros blandos, me he tomado la libertad de hacerles recordar cómo fue que las cosas terminaron tal cual se menciona en el resumen de esta historia, que si lo leíste y entraste ya pasaste la primera etapa del vago– empieza narrar mientras fuma a gusto con una mirada de desinterés.

o-O-o

 _Empecé con anterioridad contando la historia de Amy y Leela; dos chicas que se ofrecieron como carne fresca para el derby de mariposas. A veces las golpeaban, otras veces lo hacían más… bla bla bla. Esa parte ya la conté. Su carrera simplemente no tenía futuro… O así parecía hasta que ambas chicas descubrieron una forma de mejorar su desempeño…_

 _Así como todos los deportistas durante la historia, las chicas empezaron a consumir un suplemento para ser más fuertes… algo llamado "néctar", y como era de esperarse, se volvieron adictas a él… aunque mejoraron notablemente. Ahora ellas daban los golpes en lugar de recibirlos, aunque también nos maltrataban a nosotros… En lo personal, a mí no me importaba, casi todos los golpes los recibía Fry o Kif y, ganaran o perdieran, yo me beneficiaba apostando en contra o a favor de ellas en ese derbi al que van… también, gracias al dichoso "néctar", Leela ya no se sentía tan atraída por Fry y él recurría al gran Bender para divertirse… eran casi como los viejos tiempos, cuando Fry y yo salíamos de parranda cada noche a emborracharnos y divertirnos con mujerzuelas… Todo estaba bien en la vida de Bender… hasta hace un poco más de una semana cuando las cosas cambiaron…_

 _Todo comenzó gracias a que las brabuconas se les acabó ese líquido morado que tragaban a todas horas… Entonces el profesor les dijo que provenía de una flor que crecía en el planeta de Kiff, escuche que Fry le susurraba al enano verde que sería una oportunidad para un fin de semana romántico, así que me prepare para acompañarlos, si hay algo que no me quería perder es un viaje para turistear en otro planeta, por lo general suele haber turistas desprevenidos con mucha pasta encima… Así fue como partimos al planeta natal de Kiff… Llegamos a la reserva de mariposas donde se supone estaba la flor y una señora apareció para darnos un parloteo sobre las mariposas (aburrido), las hulks se fueron por un lado y nosotros por otro… Fry no paraba de quejarse todo el camino, mientras que Kiff estaba asustado (como siempre); entonces nos topamos cara a cara con la mariposa macho, como dijo la señora era grande y naranja, por lo que saque mi martillo de mariposas. La mariposa se elevó y lanzo un líquido que le llego a Fry que Kiff describió como un "zorrillo relleno de queso feta" (gracias al cielo no tengo nariz)… Fuimos a la casa de los padres de Kiff y pasamos la noche… Yo, como es costumbre, me levante para pulir mi brillante trasero con el cepillo de Fry… pero… al salir del baño, me sorprendí al encontrar a Amy acostada en la cama con Fry, mientras Leela estaba del otro lado de la habitación molesta… Lo que sigue tal vez ya se lo esperen, una pelea entre las dos y Fry… aunque estas lo besaban y manoseaban mientras lo hacían… ¡Sin duda hay acción en este planeta!..._

 _Al volver, el profesor nos explicó que Fry había sido rociado con feromonas masculinas de mariposa, y como Leela y Amy habían estado bebiendo ese néctar, se sentían sexualmente atraídas a él… Mientras ellas decidían no volver a beber para terminar con su adicción, Fry dijo que se sentía extraño, luego se alejó moviéndose como una oruga… aunque ninguno de nosotros le tomó importancia…_

 _Fry no se presentó en el apartamento toda esa semana; nadie sabía dónde estaba, y la última vez que lo vimos, seguía comportándose como un insecto… pensé que sería algo que se le pasaría… así que simplemente lo ignoré… Las chicas superaron su adicción, pero igual tuvieron que ir al derby… Fuimos todos a verlas y… por un momento… pensé que ellas morirían en ese mismo lugar… pero de repente una enorme mariposa entró al derby… A todos nos pareció increíblemente familiar… ¡Era Fry!..._

 _Gracias a Fry, las chicas se salvaron, ya que atrajo a las otras y se empezó a aparear con ellas (qué asco). El campeonato se canceló y con mi martillo de mariposas noqueé a Fry y lo llevamos a Planet Express para que el profesor lo revisara…_

 _Leela: Fry va a estar bien…_

 _Profesor: No lo creo, se le desarrollaron esas raras partes de insecto y no tiene actividad cerebral alguna._

 _Fry se encontraba boca arriba sobre una mesa donde el profesor lo estaba revisando… Fry se retorcía como una tortuga (o yo) volteada sin parecer tener conciencia de nosotros… Nos quedamos mirándolo un rato, esperando que, de alguna forma, volviera a ser él mismo; algunos tratamos de hablarle para ver si respondía, pero solo seguía retorciéndose y haciendo sonidos como si estuviera a punto de vomitar… Al final, el profesor nos dijo qué sería de él…_

 _Profesor: ¡Malas Noticias, Amigos! Me temo que la condición de Fry es irreversible, es más, él ya ni siquiera debe tener su cerebro humano, porque no está respondiendo ante ningún estímulo (dijo mientras examinaba de cerca los ojos del insecto)._

 _Todos exclamamos ante aquello, no podía ser que Fry se hubiera ido…_

 _Leela: ¡No! (exclamó entre sollozos) ¡No puede ser! ¡Él debe seguir ahí!... (Empezó a darle patadas en su abdomen) ¡Fry, contéstame! ¡Soy yo, Leela, tu novia! (el Dr. Zoidberg la contuvo)_

 _Zoidberg: ¡Leela basta! (exclamó mientras la retenía)_

 _Hermes: ¡Lo estás lastimando! (exclamó, señalando a la mariposa volteada que ahora parecía más inquieta que antes)_

 _Profesor: Lamento decirte esto Leela, pero Fry no puede entenderte… ahora no es más que un enorme insecto sin conciencia humana (dijo bajando su cabeza)_

 _Leela: ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de revertirlo!_

 _Profesor: La verdad no lo sé… jamás había visto una reacción como ésta, ni siquiera cuando inyecte con feromonas de hada a unas orugas… Tal vez podría estudiarlo durante un tiempo y ver si puedo inventar algo, pero la probabilidad es muy baja (dijo sonando desalentador)_

 _Leela: ¡No me importa! Fry no es una persona común, ha hecho cosas extraordinarias y ha logrado sobrevivir a ellas… Todos lo hemos visto, aunque la probabilidad sea baja él ha logrado salir adelante._

 _Todos asentimos con nuevas esperanzas, al menos yo. Durante esa noche dejamos a Fry en donde se estaciona la nave con todas las ventanas cerradas para que no escapara, y al día siguiente el profesor lo trasladó a una enorme jaula de mariposas en la zona más alta del edificio… Obviamente con la ayuda del gran Bender para moverlo._

o-O-o

Y así es como llegamos hasta este punto, esperando que Fry deje de ser un insecto…- dice mientras termina su habano- ¿No es así, Dr. Zoidberg?- dijo mirando a Zoidberg, quien se encontraba acostado en el suelo con las piernas del robot encima de él con una libreta en sus tenazas anotando todo lo que dice el robot, mientras Bender quema su habano en la cabeza de éste.

¡Ay! Sí, aunque personalmente creo que se ve más hermoso así- comentó el doctor con una sonrisa.

¡¿Alguien te pidió tu opinión?!- exclamó Bender levantando una mano para golpearlo.

¡No robot, nadie!- respondió Zoidberg asustado cubriéndose con una tenaza.

Así está mejor, ¿Escribiste todo lo que dije?- dijo Bender mientras se levantaba y Zoidberg también lo hacía.

Cada palabra, hasta me tomé la libertad de colocar los nombres de quienes hablaban- dijo pasándole el escrito al robot.

Mmmm… Nada mal…- dijo Bender revisando lo escrito mientras Zoidberg lo miraba babeando- … Muy bien, te ganaste tu salario- dijo sacando un pescado y arrojándoselo a Zoidberg como si fuera un perro.

Bub bub bub…- Zoidberg comiendo desordenada y ruidosamente.

Entonces Leela irrumpió en la habitación.

¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¡Ya dejen de estar jugando y vengan a ayudarme!- exclamó mientras tomaba del brazo a ambos.

¡Bien!, Creo que ustedes tendrán que ver el resto por su cuenta- alcanza a decir Bender mirándote antes de salir de la habitación.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Tiempo record! Segundo capítulo :D**

 **Ahora si esta historia comienza de verdad, porque para quienes vieron el episodio en que está basada sabrán que gran parte del capítulo pasado solo resume el episodio en si**

 **Bueno... Como no planeo** **infringir** **derechos de autor ahora lo que verán a continuación sí es mío ;) (obviamente los personajes no)**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! ;DDD**

Personajes y episodio propiedad de Matt Groening y David X Cohen

 **Frase="La cabeza de Nixon aprueba esto"**

Capítulo 2: Esa mariposa no es Fry

Era medio día en la empresa de mensajería Planet Express y todo parecía más callado de lo usual. Durante el día anterior, después de haber trasladado a Fry al puesto de observaciones a una enorme jaula que colocaron, el profesor comenzó a buscar distintos químicos e ingredientes para experimentar y ver si podía regresar a Fry a la normalidad; Leela, Amy y Kif tomaron la nave y se fueron al planeta de este para ver si podían averiguar cómo solucionar el problema; Bender (con ayuda de Hermes) llenó una piscina inflable con slrum para dársela a Fry (Bender robo la bebida de un camión, alegando que era para una "causa noble" y que no se volvería a repetir, lo de la "causa noble", no lo del robo). Hermes, después de un rato, dejó al robot solo, diciendo que necesitaba atender los papeleos de la compañía y decirle a Scruffy, el conserje, que limpiara algunos rastros de tinta que cierta "langosta desagradable" había dejado el otro día. Bender dejó el "tazón" dentro de la jaula para que se acercara la mariposa, unos minutos después de salir de la jaula, la mariposa se acercó volando a la piscina y sacó una especie de "lengua" con la cual empezó a beber la bebida de una forma que Bender describió como "asquerosa, pero impresionante".

Sniff… Fry nunca había botado tan poca bebida…- dijo derramando una pequeña lágrima feliz.

¡Bender! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- exclamó el profesor al entrar en la habitación y descubrir a un llorón robot y una mariposa succionando slrum- ¡Fry no es tu mascota!- le gritó, acercándose lo más rápido que un anciano de 180 años puede con unas pinzas de gran tamaño.

Pff… ¿Quién dice?- se quejó el robot- Normalmente él no se acordaría de ponerse los pantalones si yo no se lo digo- dijo cruzado de brazos mientras miraba al profesor quien no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió acercándose a la distraída mariposa con las pinzas.

Solo un poco más…- dijo mientras se acercaba con las pinzas al lomo de la mariposa y arrancaba con estas un pelo de su lomo. La mariposa salió volando hacia el techo de la jaula.

¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Bender algo molesto porque el profesor lo ignorara.

Tomando una muestra de su ADN, idiota…- le contesto el profesor mientras colocaba el pelo en su mesa de laboratorio.

¿No ha probado diseccionándolo?- le propuso el robot.

No puedo hacer eso… ya me amenazaron de muerte…- dijo mientras colocaba el pelo en el lente de un microscopio, obviamente Leela fue quien lo había amenazado, "nada de disecciones" o moriría por otra cosa que su falla cerebral- Además, tampoco había podido conseguir que se acercara- dijo mirando a la mariposa que de nuevo bajo para seguir bebiendo de la slrum.

Obviamente que bajaría con slrum, Fry es adicto a esa bebida- comentó Bender observando a la mariposa sacar de nuevo esa extraña "lengua" para beber.

La mariposa, por naturaleza, se alimentará de un líquido dulce, no sé si Fry todavía este ahí dentro, no ha mostrado ninguna señal…- comentó el profesor mientras analizaba sus muestras.

Pues no cualquier mariposa se acercaría a Bender, después de todo tengo mi martillo- le dijo el robot observando de nuevo a la mariposa (él estaba convencido que su mejor amigo seguía ahí)- Tiene una lengua muy extraña- comentó.

¡No es una lengua! Es el probóscide, las mariposas lo utilizan para alimentarse…- le respondió el profesor- ¿Acaso no lo sabías?- le preguntó ya un poco cansado de la compañía de Bender.

No, no me interesan los animales- respondió Bender con un tono de desinterés-… Aunque es interesante- dijo mientras sacaba su cámara y le tomaba fotografías. Esto hizo que la mariposa se alterara y empezara a emitir sonidos mientras se escapaba volando.

¡Ya estuvo!- exclamó el profesor enojado- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No puedo concentrarme si me están molestando!- exclamó señalando hacia la puerta de salida.

¡Bien, me voy!- exclamó igual de enojado Bender- ¡Quien los necesita!- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- ¡Ya verán que van a extrañar al gran Bender! ¡No voy a volver!- dijo señalándose a sí mismo ya cerca de la puerta.

¡Lárgate de una vez!- le gritó el profesor.

¡Púdrase viejo!- exclamó Bender antes de irse.

Así fue como el resto del día Bender se fue a ahogarse en alcohol y robotzuelas para olvidar su enojo e ignorar su preocupación por Fry. El profesor tuvo el resto del día paz y tranquilidad para concentrarse en lo que hacía; tanto fue así, que se desconectó del resto del mundo, ni se dio cuenta cuando ya era de noche y no sabía si los demás ya se habían ido a sus casas o si ya habían devuelto la nave. Así estuvo probando con cientos de químicos hasta que se quedó dormido.

Y así llegamos al punto del día en el que estamos.

-O-

Nadie sabía dónde estaban Bender y Zoidberg, Hermes llegó puntual solo para encontrar al profesor durmiendo y que todavía no habían llegado las chicas con la nave. En realidad, solo vio a Scruffy en la sala de juntas limpiando con su mirada neutral, sin realmente importarle lo que pasaba con los demás (para él, sin importar que locuras ocurrieran en la compañía, era otro día más de trabajo). El burócrata tomó su ejemplo y se fue a su oficina con la idea de que, sin importar las cosas por las que estuvieran pasando, la vida debía continuar.

Así fue como, poco después del mediodía, la nave llegó a Planet Express. Solo se encontraba Leela en ella, quien le dijo a Hermes que Amy y Kiff se habían quedado en el planeta, buscando a la guardiana de la reserva de mariposas que los atendió ese día, para ver si ella tenía alguna idea de cómo manejar el asunto. Había traído algunas flores nativas del planeta para poner en la jaula de Fry, así que fue en busca de Bender, ya sabiendo donde estaba… Desde hace algún tiempo, al robot se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de escribir una bitácora de las cosas que pasaban en la compañía (aunque a veces parecía más una autobiografía, tal vez). La cíclope se encaminó al cuarto donde estaban los muebles antiguos y ahí encontró a Bender, quien estaba con Zoidberg que devoraba un pescado.

¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¡Ya dejen de estar jugando y vengan a ayudarme!- exclamó mientras tomaba del brazo a ambos.

¡Bien!, Creo que ustedes tendrán que ver el resto por su cuenta- dijo Bender mirando hacia una pared antes de salir de la habitación.

Bender, ¿Con quién estás hablando?- le preguntó Leela-… No estarás como el profesor cuando le cambian su jugo de ciruelas por whisky, ¿cierto?- le dijo recordando todos esos momentos en que el profesor se ponía a hablar como si hubiera alguien invisible que los estuviera observando.

Ha estado así un buen rato…- comentó Zoidberg-… Pero no me importa en cuanto reciba mi comida semanal- dijo babeando y terminando de devorar su "salario".

Mejor ignoraré eso- dijo Leela viendo como el doctor se comía lo último del pescado.

Leela los llevó hasta la nave y les ordenó que llevaran algunas de las flores gigantes y vegetación que había traído del planeta de Kif a la jaula. Bender aceptó a regañadientes y Zoidberg, con temor de que Leela lo volviera a golpear. Bender llevó una flor de gran tamaño mientras Zoidberg cargaba una gran maceta llena de plantas que desconocía, hasta la zona alta del edificio. Al entrar ahí, vieron que el profesor seguía durmiendo y que Fry se mostraba agitado volando de un lado a otro en la jaula; movieron lo más silencioso que pudieron las plantas al interior de la jaula, pero cuando estaban a punto de meterlas, Zoidberg pasó a llevar con sus pinzas la piscina inflable que había dejado Bender el día anterior (que, por cierto, estaba casi vacía) y la pinchó, haciendo un sonido que alteró a la mariposa que se acercó volando despavorida al crustáceo; Zoidberg, en defensa, lanzó algo de tinta y salió de la jaula en su forma tan peculiar.

¡Bubububub!- hacía mientras escapaba, moviéndose como un cangrejo, pasando cerca de la mesa de trabajo del profesor para ocultarse.

¡Uh… Oh! ¿Qué?- despertó el profesor por el ruido repentino del crustáceo pasando cerca de su mesa. No tardó en darse cuenta que el robot estaba con unas macetas con plantas gigantes, una mariposa asustada y un chorreado de tinta que venía desde la jaula hasta su mesa- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó viendo que detrás suyo estaba Zoidberg recuperándose de un susto- ¿Qué significan esas flores gigantes? ¡Este lugar no es un invernadero!- los regañó.

Con todo respeto profesor, la culpa aquí es de Zoidberg- dijo Bender señalando al doctor que se encontraba cerca del profesor.

Fue ella quien nos ordenó traer esto- señaló Zoidberg a una de las entradas de la habitación.

Esta es la última…- decía Leela distraída, moviendo el gran macetero con la última flor al interior de la habitación, y después secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso del brazo.

¡Leela!- la llamó el profesor- ¡¿Por qué estas trayendo todas estas plantas aquí?!- dijo llamando la atención de ésta.

Estas plantas son para Fry, profesor- le respondió Leela- Leí en internet que es necesario que una mariposa tenga unas fuentes de nutrición para vivir- dijo acercándose al profesor, mostrándole un documental de mariposas en su comunicador de muñeca.

Ya sé lo que necesita una mariposa, pero como le dije a Bender, Fry no es su mascota… y no planeo que se instale aquí un criadero de mariposa, ¡Esta es una compañía de mensajería!- le dijo el profesor-… No puedes estar todo el tiempo pensando en él, ni tampoco usar la nave para traerle golosinas- la regañó.

Pero esta empresa hace como diez entregas por año- dijo Leela con un tono cansado- No creo que le vaya a afectar que yo me lleve la nave por un par de días- dijo sin tomar en serio el reproche del profesor.

Miren todos, sé que están preocupados por Fry, pero no pueden dejar que esto afecte su trabajo- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a todos- Yo me encargaré de investigar una forma de traerlo de vuelta, pero si llegara a no ser posible no pueden estar pensando en él todo el tiempo…- les dijo seriamente-… Si quieres podrías hacer un robot y tomar las cintas de video de lo orinales de Planet Express y cargar la personalidad de Fry como lo hiciste una vez- le dijo a Leela, sabía que no era la mejor solución, pero era algo.

No podría hacer un robot de Fry sabiendo que el original está vivo, aun si es una gigantesca mariposa… No podría… aun si fuera igual tanto física como psicológicamente… Sentiría como que lo estoy abandonando- respondió Leela bajando la cabeza y cerrando su ojo.

¡Deja de estar deprimida!- exclamó Bender, harto del asunto-… Yo no pienso mover estas flores solo- dijo mientras trasladaba una de las macetas.

Terminen de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo…- dijo el profesor, olvidando por dos segundos porqué estaban las flores ahí (además de su enojo por aquello)-… Me iré a mi laboratorio a hacer las mezclas con las muestras que tengo- dijo antes de salir con un sonrisa calmada.

Bien, supongo…- dijo Leela quien trato de ignorar su pena anterior y volvió a poner su rostro autoritario ante los otros dos en la habitación- ¡Muy bien! ¡Terminemos de mover esas flores al interior de la jaula!- les ordenó señalando las plantas-… Y hagámoslo rápido, después vamos a tener que limpiar la "gracia" que dejo alguien- dijo como ella y Bender miraron con desprecio al culpable.

¡Hurra! ¡Notaron algo que hice!- exclamó Zoidberg con alegría mientras iba a ayudarlos a mover las flores.

-O-

Después de una hora que tomó mover las flores y limpiar el desastre (la mayoría del tiempo fue limpiar la tinta y la slrum derramada), cada uno se fue por su camino. Bender se fue a ver televisión (ya era hora de "Todos mis circuitos" y lo vería con o sin Fry), Zoidberg se fue al laboratorio a ver lo que hacía profesor antes de robar el almuerzo de Hermes, y Leela se marchó a caminar por la ciudad para pensar un rato. Desde que todo este asunto de la mariposa había comenzado, Leela no podía evitar sentirse responsable y culpable de que Fry estuviera así; mientras caminaba miraba a su lado pensando que, si no fuera por ella, su novio ahora estaría a su lado caminando con ella, diciendo alguna tontería, contando alguna de sus anécdotas del siglo 20… o solo diciendo algunas cursis frases para mostrar su amor. Mientras caminaba sentía que todo le recordaba a Fry; unos niños teniendo una pelea con calabazas naranjas (el pelo de Fry), un alienígena con muchas piernas ayuda a su novia a cruzar un charco tomando su mano (gesto que hacia Fry con ella) y un hombre vendiendo flores mientras le revolotean cerca algunas mariposas (la condición actual de Fry); ella desvió la mirada del hombre ante la culpa que la invadía pensar en eso, entonces divisó una tienda de artículos para mascotas.

¡Pasen! ¡Tenemos todo lo que puede querer su compañero! ¡Incluso si lo tiene hipnotizado!- exclamaba un hombre al frente de la tienda disfrazado de un chartiks- ¡Desde los mejores quitadores de excrementos para elefantes canguro, hasta increíbles juguetes para okapis espaciales!- decía haciendo gestos exagerados para llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba.

Leela se quedó mirando un momento recordando las palabras del profesor de que Fry no era una mascota; sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir culpa y (como otro incentivo), estaba su inevitable amor por los animales y de sentir esa necesidad de cuidarlos…

… Bueno, no le va a hacer ningún daño- se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigía a la tienda a comprarle algo que le pudiera gustar a una mariposa o (en su defecto), a Fry.

Leela estuvo un buen rato buscando algo, pero finalmente, solo le alcanzo el dinero para una lata de proyecciones con olores para mariposas espaciales. Un tanto desganada, se dirigió de nuevo a Planet Express, pensó en el camino esa gran probabilidad de que Fry no volviera a ser el mismo; hasta este momento, ella pensaba disculparse con él una vez que volviera a la normalidad, pero… ¿Y si eso nunca llegara a pasar?... ¿Y si Fry estaba condenado a ser un insecto inconsciente por el resto de sus días?... Ella no quería seguir atormentada por la culpa toda su vida; así que, una vez que llegó a la compañía, ignoró cualquier distracción del resto de sus compañeros y se encaminó a la habitación de observación donde estaba la jaula (y por suerte nadie más estaba allí). Lo primero que vio fue que la mariposa estaba metida en una de las flores polinizando, por lo que ella entró tranquilamente a la jaula y se sentó en el centro de ésta, mirando por un rato la lata que había comprado (no sabía si usarla o no), luego miraba a Fry; así estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio.

Bueno… La verdad no sé si esto valga la pena…- dijo mirando a Fry que volaba de una flor a otra- …Fry, sé que tal vez no puedas entenderme pero…- dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y bajando la mirada de nuevo, la mariposa bajó cerca de ella para después volver a subir- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento!- exclamó parándose, casi sintiendo que Fry la estaba apresurando a una respuesta-… Lo lamento… No puedo vivir con la culpa… Me disculpo por todo… Por todas las veces que te trate mal cuando era adicta a ese néctar…- dijo recordando algo.

o-O-o

 _En la reserva de mariposas…_

 _Fry: ¡Guau! (mirando las mariposas) Es la segunda cosa más hermosa que he visto… Oye Leela, ¿Quieres saber cuál es la primera? (mirando a Leela con una sonrisa coqueta)_

 _Leela: ¡No! (le corta de cuajo) Busquemos ese néctar…_

o-O-o

Leela empezó a sentir que se quebraba después de recordar eso (como ese momento habían miles), ¿Qué clase de novia trata así a su novio?... ¿Qué clase de persona aguantaría estar con ella después de ser tratada así por tanto tiempo? En el pasado, cuando alguien trataba de conquistar a Leela o empezaba a develar intenciones románticas (o más bien sexuales) con ella, casi siempre terminaba siendo cortado en sus intenciones duramente por ella; la vida le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie y (como la cereza del pastel), era demasiado exigente con los hombres (prácticamente su ideal de hombre no existía). Que Fry la hubiera conseguido conquistar era una verdadera hazaña, ella sabía que no era una mujer fácil… ¡Y aun así ese chico tonto nunca se rindió en tratar de conquistar su corazón! Y lo logró, que es lo más sorprendente de todo. Le enseñó a ser feliz, a creer de nuevo en los otros, a aceptarse a sí misma… a amar.

Esto no es justo…- dijo Leela mientras su ojo se llenaba de lágrimas-… Fry, de verdad no sé qué hacer… Es mi culpa que estés así… de verdad… lo siento mucho- dijo cerrando su ojo como ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro. De repente, el sonido de un aleteo cerca de ella la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Al abrir su ojo se dio cuenta que la mariposa había bajado hasta el suelo y que estaba frente a ella (a solo unos dos metros de distancia). Empezó a acercarse a ella y, por una par de segundos, Leela creyó que Fry realmente la había entendido; casi le volvió la esperanza hasta que vio que la mariposa parecía más interesada en la lata que tenía en su mano, tratando de llegar a ella. Leela suspiró en decepción al ver que la mariposa intentaba treparla para llegar a la lata con sus antenas. Por un momento, su sensación de rechazo por ver esos ojos de insecto tan cerca, fueron reemplazados por su compasión por los animales y ver que la mariposa quería jugar.

¿Quieres esto?- dijo Leela mostrándole la lata, entonces la abrió para ser invadida por un olor muy fuerte que había en su interior, se tapó la nariz- Ug… No sabía que el olor de mariposa fuera tan repugnante…- dijo leyendo las instrucciones: "Lance la pastilla de proyección; esta empezara a moverse erráticamente por el lugar imitando los movimientos naturales de las mariposas lazando un haz de colores que llamarán su atención junto con unas endorfinas de olor", después más abajo decía: "Duración: 10 minutos". Al ver al otro lado de la lata decía que venían 5 unidades.

Vaya… es muy poco por el precio que pague por ella…- comentó una vez que terminó de leer y empezaba a sacar una pastilla de la lata-… Más le vale al vendedor que valga la pena- dijo con una mirada de asco por el intenso olor. Rápidamente lanzó la pastilla y esta empezó a hacer lo que describía en las instrucciones (más o menos); Fry empezó a volar detrás de ella como si fuera un perro persiguiendo una ardilla (con alas, claro está).

Leela cerró rápidamente la lata para que el olor no fuera tan intenso, solo para que unos segundos después la mariposa volviera donde estaba ella con la pastilla entre sus pinzas y la dejara a los pies de Leela en un pequeño charco de baba mientras la miraba (probablemente esperando que se la volviera a lanzar). Leela evitó una pequeña arcada que le dio aquello (¡El olor era insoportable!) y, después de recuperarse del asco, tomó con la punta de sus dedos la pastilla (la mariposa estaba expectante) y luego la agitó un poco para ver si todavía funcionaba; por suerte de nuevo empezó a lanzar haz de colores, pero al mismo tiempo volvió a expeler esos repugnantes olores, que hicieron que Leela la arrojara lejos haciendo una mueca de desagrado. La mariposa hizo unos cuantos ruidos y después fue detrás de la pastilla, que cayó dentro de una flor.

Así transcurrieron unos 5 minutos en donde Leela vio como Fry perseguía de un lado a otro la pastilla (aunque los movimientos de esta parecían más de mosca que de mariposa); ella se acostumbró un poco al olor y hasta empezó a sentirse enternecida por ver como Fry jugaba.

Recuerdo cuando tuviste tu mascota…- dijo recordando cuando Fry se compadeció tanto de un huevo que habían comprado que decidió cuidarlo-… En ese momento no sabíamos que era un vampiro de huesos…- dijo riéndose al recordar como Fry actuaba como mamá gallina con el-… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Uaa…- dijo como dio un bostezo mientras trataba en vano de mantener su ojo abierto-… A sí… Sr. Pipe…- dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa, quedándose dormida en una de las plantas.

Aunque para el resto fueron horas (ya había anochecido), para Leela fue como un pestañeo cuando escuchó una voz que la trajo de a poco de vuelta a la realidad.

¡Leela! ¡Leela! ¡Despierta!- escucho la voz familiar de Amy tratando de despertarla.

Leela se empezó a levantar, como si hubiera tomado solo un descanso, y vio que estaba todo oscuro. Vio cerca de ella una sombra que parecía tener alas (pensó que era Fry) y empezó a sobar su ojo para aclarar su vista.

Solo estaba descansando el ojo… Así que ya has vuelto, Amy- le dijo a Amy, aunque aún no la encontraba en la oscuridad.

Leela, tienes que salir de la jaula, ¡Esa mariposa no es Fry!- exclamó Amy sonando un tanto desesperada.

Amy…- empezó Leela-… Sé que tal vez sea ahora un enorme insecto pero te aseguro que sigue siendo… - fue interrumpida por un grito.

¡Por el fantasma de Bob Marley!- grito Hermes quien también estaba allí- ¡Vuelve a encender la luz estúpido crustáceo!- se le oyó exclamar de nuevo.

Ya lo hago, no se preocupen, Zoidberg va a salvar el día…- se escuchó la voz del doctor y luego la luz se encendió para revelar un vampiro que estaba muy cerca de Leela y por ningún lado rastro de la mariposa.

¡¿QUE?!- exclamó Leela.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **...**_


End file.
